One careless wrong decision
by cluts808
Summary: This story if basically what if Belle had said yes to Gaston to save her father and the Beast. and what if Belle and the Beast shared a special night and that night turned into something even more wonderful.
1. Chapter 1 One careless wrong decision

Belle's POV

I was trapped there was nothing I could do there was a choice which I had to make now. A choice I almost couldn't make, a choice between the two people who I held most close to my heart. My father and the man I loved; the beast. I loved him as I thought of that there it gave me a jolt of fear, for all we had shared together this night and the one before.

I could remember last night so clearly, we had been in the library reading as usual, I could feel the Beast's blue eyes on me watching me as I read out some story to him. When I closed the book my eyes turned to those of the beast who were still watching me with some, look which I now know must have been love.

"That was a beautiful," said the Beast as I closed the book stroking its cover feeling almost ashamed of his loving stare with those beautiful eyes.

"It's one of my favourites" I said still not looking at him, to embarrassed I think now, embarrassed that I love him, or maybe I was scared. That's it I was scared, scared of what would happen if I admitted it to myself, what would happen if I said it to him and he didn't say it back, though I am now sure that he would of said it back.

Suddenly I felt his hand running though my hair and I open my eyes to face him; then something happened, something beautiful, something new. I leaned forward and the Beast followed in the same manner, our lips touching in a manner I have never known.

The kiss deepened greatly, my hands made their way though the Beast's soft fur, his warm body gently caressing mine. The Beast offered me his hand, I took it and we made we made are way sneakily though the castle our lips still meeting each other at passionate corners when the Beast thought he heard some one with his hunter's ears. Then we made it to the west wing and we let our passion explode, the Beast ripped my rose pink dress from my body leaving it exposed in the moonlight. I pulled at his shirt pulling it off my hands following it down to his breeches pulling them off. Our bodies becoming close, his heart rate increasing, skin sinking into his warm soft fur. The smell of dry roses from the rose in the jar reaching my nostrils.

A soft moan escaped from my lips as they made their way around his face, my hands rooting deeply into his fur. A growl escaping from his mouth giving a low rumble to his body. Then he pulled back his blue eyes stared at me with a mixture of fear and what I can only say is love showing deep in his eyes.

"Belle, we should stop." His voice was timid and afraid; I didn't quite get what he was saying at first. His tone was something between a mixture of fear and passion.

"Why?" I said equally confused.

"Because…Because, I could… could hurt you." He said his voice chocking in the night.

"No, you won't, you can't hurt me." And with that I drew him closer my kisses deepening, my hands reaching into his fur much more. Our bodies became one in the night collapsing into the tattered remains that were his bed. And then we did something which I could never regret are bodies became one and so did our souls joining together in one truly beautiful moment.

When the moment finished I pulled the sheets over us into his warm fur breathing in his deep wood sent. I pushed up close to him to feel his soft fur and enjoy his warm touch. And that's what we did just lied there close to one another in the night, the Beast running his massive hand though my hair, a smile lightly on his massive face.

I fell asleep still in his arms his soft fur protecting me from the whole world. But when I woke I found myself back in my own bed the sheets wrapped warmly on bare skin, a rose by my bedside the only reminder from last night. We carried the day on as if it had been any other during my time in the Beast's castle. If the servants knew of the events of last night they never let it on. It was them which carried on the idea of the dance which I and the Beast shared that night.

I had not expected the Beast to let me go that night, for I felt what we had shared the night before he may have become to think that he owned me. I should of have thought wrong for that I knew that the Beast is nothing was nothing like that monster Gaston. I could see the pain in his eyes when he let me return and the fear that I would never return to him. It was all I could do to thank him, before I had to run of to find my father and from the shame of how I felt for the Beast.

And now I was standing her having to decide between my father and the Beast, for you see I had realized that if I showed the mirror, the monster Gaston would lead a mob there to destroy the Beast and my Beast….

Would… Would… be killed. No I couldn't think like that, I couldn't, wouldn't think like that, I would find something to save both my father and the Beast. Even if it meant I had to… marry Gaston.

"Two, little words Belle, that's all it takes." Gaston whispered in my ear and I was brought back to the present in a sudden rush.

"I… I... will, marry you Gaston" I stuttered.

"Done," and with that Gaston grabbed my arm leading me to the village crowd. Not giving me a moment to think of the terrible decision I had just made, and the Beast back in the castle who was the one person which I truly want to be with.

**I should prodley explain this terrible mess that I have just written it's just something I've had in my head for six months now.**

**This story if basically what if Belle had said yes to Gaston to save her father and the Beast. And what if Belle and the Beast shared a special night and that night turned into something even more wonderful. **

**The chapter titles are all song lyrics from the film and the Broadway (maybe more Disney if I'm desperate). But anyway this is my first M rated fic and it was very hard to decide that I wanted to make it M rated or not, I tried to not keep too graphic (that didn't work) and then I remembered later issues in the story so best to be safe. However most chapters will be rated at teen standard.**

**Also another thing is that I do not think he is hotter as a Beast than a man (which I love hehehehehe). I just tried to show what Belle felt during the time in the castle, and the feelings that were referred in something's there, were "new and alarming" in a new and more adult way.**


	2. Chapter 2 You monster

Belle's POV

The monster Gaston dragged me to the centre of the ring of villagers who had come to watch my Father be thrown to the mansion de loons, all of their eyes wide with hawk like evil. Once Gaston reached the middle to this ring of watching hawks he billed out his chest like he had some practiced speech, as if he had planned it. How stupid am I? Of course he had planed this, it had all his finger marks on this, he must have bribed Monsieur D'Arque, it was well known that he had a sweet tooth for gold and would do anything you asked him as long as you gave him some of it.

"Monsieur, I think that there are no cries to place this man in your asylum. He is harmless and I shall vouch for him." Gaston said with a sly smile on his cruel face.

"Are you sure?" said Monsieur D'Arque with a sly smile on his old broken face.

"Well I can't very well let my future father-in-law be thrown into an asylum." Gaston replied with a cocky look on his face. He then addressed the villagers who were still all watching the event with their hawk eyes. "That is right everyone Belle has finally agreed to become my wife."

A roar went up in the crowd, the town hero and the beauty were finally getting, this meant that one of the next few days were to be a party. I didn't blame them, they didn't know the reasons for why I agreed to marry Gaston, and usually in the village a wedding was a fun event which everyone looked forward to.

"Vicar, can you arrange it for tomorrow?" Gaston asked the vicar who had been standing there the whole time doing nothing to help me or my father in a time of great need.

"Of course Gaston," He said more than a little bemused as there was normally a few weeks between the time a couple announced the engagement and the wedding fully took place.

"Very well tomorrow me and Belle shall be married and I invite you all to be there!" Gaston boomed leading to a cheer in the crowd and Gaston pushing his horrid sinking mouth on to my lips. His horrid breath almost wasn't right, all I wanted is to be back with the Beast his hands softly caressing my body like the way he had done the night before.

When the horrid kiss ended Gaston throw me aside in order to be congratulated by the waiting men, while the women all came up to me saying how I blushed and how beautiful I would be as a bride, and what beautiful children we would have and how happy I should be.

When they finally left, Gaston came over to me before I could run safely to the door of the home I had known for so long.

"Where just do you think you're going Belle?" He asked slyly.

"Gaston, I am not to be your wife till tomorrow. Till then I will be staying here!" I said keeping my voice and face as calm as possible while I was saying this.

"Well, I suppose, that is fair, and you still have to pack. You see Belle I am not the monster you think I am." He said allowing his face to fall into a cool smile which he used around the other villagers. I would never think him of anything else than a monster let alone trust. "I will treat you as any man would treat his wife as long as you do the same to." I saw the evil glint in his eye as I knew what this would mean. To be his little wife, feed him, clean his clothes, bare his children. That last was a horrible thought for I knew if I was to ever have his children, I could not love them, which I knew would be a horrid thought that their own mother does not love them and the father would only care for the them if they male and strong. It was all wrong all of this here was wrong.

I had come home to find my father, and in the process I had agreed to marry a many of which I hated. And all I wanted was to be back with the Beast, in the castle I now realized was home.

Suddenly I felt Gaston's horrible hands, holding my face up close to his face, his sinking breath in my face. I tried to move away from him, but his grip was to strong. Instead I had look into those cruel blue eyes. Strange, how his eyes were so similar to the Beast's only a shade or two light, but held a completely different attitude. The Beast's eyes were a warm light blue like a summer's sky, yet there is a darkness to them, they held so much emotion. Tonight I saw the pain which he let me go, last night I saw the passion in his eyes as joined together and the when we danced I saw the love which I now know we both shared.

"Belle, I'm going to make this clear, you are going to be my wife and I expect you live up to all that means!" I saw the monster in him then, the same way I saw the monster in the Beast, the first night I was in the castle, when he took me from all that I knew. But I still saw some glimmer of kindness even then, when he asked me would I really take my father's place, and when I cried for being taken away from my father. I saw it and that meant hope. But now here with Gaston I don't see the hope, I don't' see the guilt, all I see is a monster.

"Good night Belle." He said curtly, before pushing his horrid lips onto mine once again. When he finally let me go I ran to the little house which I would only called home for one more night.

**Okay this is really only a filler chapter but, it gives some explanations to what Gaston would have done if Belle said yes. I do know that next chapter I have to deal with Chip and Maurice, but that's next chapter.**


	3. No matter what

When I reached the door I slammed the door as rushed to safety before I collapsed onto the floor in a ball crying. My father ran over to me instantly as soon as I slammed the door his words trying to confront me the pass though me no echo of hope in his words. We both know that the monster Gaston will not be kind to me he will force me into these things which I have only and could only truly share with one person.

But I had to be strong and I had to dream even if it was dreaming of being somewhere far away some where I could consider home, which I knew now was not this tiny cottage I had lived so long. And it certainly wasn't any place in which I'd live with Gaston. No as I once reflected when I was first in the Beast's castle home is where the heart is and home for me is with the Beast the man I love.

And that was it, what would keep me going with that monster.

"Belle" came a little voice and my mind came crashing to reality, Chip, the teacup child, he had snuck I my bag when I came from the Beast's castle I hadn't worried at the time because I figured I'd be able to convince my father to come to the Beast's castle then I would of easily been able to reunite Chip with his mother.

"Yes Chip," I say worriedly, I fear for what he will say I have no idea of how I would answer him.

"Belle, what's going to happen?" He asks in a small worried voice which I cannot help but start to wonder why he is a teacup or why anyone in that castle is like that. My Father looks at me with a look of fear on his face, he may know a similar thing to what I am thinking but I have to be strong I can't let anyone see that I'm scared, I must be strong for my Father, Chip and the Beast's sakes.

I bend down to Chip because I have to look in the eye, because I have to he is a child no more than four at the most, young enough for him most likely to of only known life as a teacup. "Chip, I'm going to have to stay in the village and live with this man in order to make sure my Father isn't thrown into a dungeon, again, but I promise you a soon as I can I will get you back to your Mother, I promise you, unsure whether I can keep this promise. " He nods as if he understands me then his eyes start to droop and he looks tired, "I think you need to get some sleep, umm where do you want to sleep?" He looks around the room before pointing his cup head to the shelf where we keep most of our plates and that. I pick him up and place him on the lowest shelf where he falls asleep swiftly.

I go back to the bed sitting on its edge rubbing my face with my hands. My Father comes over placing his arms around my back.

"It could be worse." My Father says trying to make me feel better but it doesn't and I finally explode all my anger I have to shout.

"The only way this could be any worse is that Gaston had allowed you to be taken to the Mansion D'Lunes." I say before I collapse to the floor shaking, "Papa, I am to married to a man I hate, while the man I love…love, Papa the Beast changed trust me he is so different he is human in all but looks, he is everything wanted in husband; sweet, kind, he has a heart of gold, Papa. The complete opposite of that monster Gaston." I could feel the tears running down my face as say this for I fear what my life will become and how it has all fallen from the dream I had wanted not so long ago.

My Father sits there for a few moments taking in the information I have given him so very, very quickly a bedazzled look upon his face, soon sinking into reality. I don't what he will say, my Father has always supported me in the decisions I have made but I don't know if he would really believe me that the Beast has changed but it's true.

"Belle, do you love the Beast?" My Father asks me with a straight face and voice.

"Yes, Papa, with all my heart I love him." I practically begging to him my eyes full to brim with the tears which I have from the fear of what my Father will say to this.

"Then he must of changed," My Father says his slight smile crossing on his face. "Belle you look past appearances and see people true selves, and if you say the love the Beast then he must be kind and gentle for Belle I know you would never be able to love any man who was cruel in his heart, like that Gaston." My Father pulls my face up to his, "Belle I love you no matter what, no matter who you love, what you chose to do. You are my daughter Belle and I could never stop loving you."

I look at my Father his kind eyes looking at me with the wisdom he has gained. It is then that I realize how old he is, the lies around his mouth and eyes more visible to me than ever before. But still I seek warmth in his arms like the little girl I will always be to him.

My Father gives me the warmth that I crave so harshly. He holds me for a few minutes while need him but eventually it has to come an end like all things do. He pulls away and looks at me for moment before he speaks.

"Belle, you need to rest, you got a long day ahead you tomorrow." He says gently. I shake my head.

"No I have to pack; Gaston will expect me to have everything ready to go in the morning. I suppose I could use that old chest for the transport. "I say getting up rubbing the back of my neck, thinking on the practical side of what is about to happen.

"Belle, I could…" But before my father could finish what he is about to say he bursts into a coughing fit.

"No, Papa, you need your rest, you're still not well." I say while I basically force him into bed. "Don't worry I need to get my head straight anyway." I say making sure he gets into his bed.

I walk into my room bragging a old chest out from underneath my bed filling it quickly with the few clothes I have along with the fairy tale book my Mother gave me when I was seven.

My Mother the very thought of her still brings me to tears; she died when I was seven from a long illness which had been brought on by a miscarriage. My Father had only clung to reality in those dark months after her death. It was her death which brought my Father to decide to move away from the trails of Paris to this little country town.

Finally my attention comes to the mirror which the Beast gave me I look at it remembering what he said when he gave it to me to keep.

"Keep it to remember me by." His voice it was so very full of regret thinking of it has made me cry now.

"Show me the Beast." I saw to the mirror, which flashed after I say it. The mirror melts to reveal the Beast sitting in the west wing looking at the table which contains the dying rose. The final petal falls from the stem but the Beast does nothing he doesn't roar, scream or anything. He just sits there a single tear falls from his so human eyes, as he looks into the night. I place the mirror into the chest not wanting to see anymore. And I lay down my head and cry myself to sleep.

**A/N; Sorry about the wait, I just haven't had the time or any good idea. This chapter was hard because I have to develop Maurice and Chip a bit in the chapter which is hard. **

**Also just something within the time of the curse none of the servants aged but now the curse is over they will start to age once again. Not important now but it will be later. **


	4. Oh But that won't be easy

The light of the morning's sun brought from my dreams of being held in loves warm arms, keeping me safe from the world. When I woke I realized I had been dreaming about the night which was only two days ago which I had shared with the Beast. How different everything had changed to now. How much worse had it become, it almost as if I could not bear to live it.

I could always try to stop it. Living. I could stop it.

No I couldn't think like that, I couldn't, I wouldn't let myself think like that because if I ever did it would be admitting defeat and as long as I had breath in my body I would not do that.

There was a not at my door, I didn't answer at first thinking I could put the day off as long as possible if I pretended to be asleep. But just seconds after the first knock came the second knock and my Father calling ever so softly. And I know then that this day must go on, no matter how I wish otherwise, it must go on.

"Yes" I say quietly as possibly hoping he will not hear me.

My Father walks into my room carrying Chip who is steaming with hot liquid, a piece of white fabric draped over his other arm. He gives me a weak smile as I rub my eyes like the sunlight blinds me. He comes and sits down on the bed next to me and passes me Chip, who I take a small sip from.

"This is not how I ever imagined this day." My Father says after a few minutes of silence. I look at him with a smile I know which will become the smile I will use whenever I feel like I have to prove, I'm okay. "I always thought this day would be happy, you'd me marrying someone you love. Not like this, not like this." But then he looks at me with a thoughtful face and stands up abruptly, "Well there is one thing that I could do in order to make it like I thought." He then unrolls the faradic to revel a dress; cut high, with embroidery on the bottom and the selves; a wedding dress. I look at my Father in awe. He gives me a true smile, not the strained ones we've been sharing but a truly happy smile, and I have to say even in the light of everything which has happened and will happen, it lifts my sprits. "It's was your Mother's, she always wanted you to wear it on your wedding day."

"Oh" I say in a very tiny voice, I mean isn't it most girls would love to get married in their Mother's wedding dress.

"Belle," comes the small voice of Chip. "Can't you just run away to the castle?"

"No Chip, I can't if I do I'd have to leave my Father and he'd be taken to a bad place and that evil man will try and follow me." I try and explain to the teacup child.

"But you so close," He says causing me to furrow my brow what does he mean by being close, close to what.

"What do you mean Chip." I ask with an arched eyebrow. He looks at me scared for a moment like he's said too much, his eyes are wide with the shock. "Chip," I say more harshly than before.

"Well, um… you were so close to breaking the umm curse." He says with a very nervous voice. I think for a second, a curse, of course it would make a lot of sense thinking about the castle and it's inhabitants but I still have to ask.

"What curse Chip?" I say harshly once again.

"The curse, an enchantress came and turned the master into a beast and all the servants into objects. She said the master had till the last petal fell on the rose she gave him to fall in love otherwise he'd stay as a beast forever." My mind drifts to the site I saw in the Beast's mirror last night, the last petal falling. The Beast's tear it now meant two things; his heartbreak from losing me and the thought that he will never be human again. It takes all my strength not to start crying, if I had just said I loved him when he let me go I could of saved him, none of this would of ever happened and we could be together. That thought almost makes me smile, forever in the arms the arms of the person I love I couldn't care less what he looked liked as long as I loved him and he loved me.

"Belle, Belle, Belle." My Father called me from the thoughts I was thinking about, the thoughts of things that could have been and now could never be thanks partly to the monster Gaston and myself.

"Yes," I say quietly and my Father Looks at me gently causing me to realize that his arm is around me and must have been for some time as I could feel its warmth. He looks at me with a look he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

"Belle, don't think like that, you'll only drive yourself crazy. Trust me." He says pointing out how he blamed himself for Mama's death.

"Papa, I don't know how I can't, Chip said we were close and now thinking about it we could of done made the deadline broken the cruse. Papa if I'd just admitted to myself what I know now to be true this all could be ending would be so different I could be happy with the man I love." He knows its true, and he doesn't have anything to my speech as he knows it's true and then is nothing else to say to that so he just holds me in his arms for a few more of the precious last minutes we have.

**A/N; So two chapters one week good.**

**This is another filler chapter but Belle knows about the cruse now so it's kinda good.**


	5. Chapter 5 Lose my freedom in this way

I sat there contented with my Father enjoying the final minutes of freedom before I will forced into something we both know could never be good. But then come as knock, knock. This can only mean that the wedding will soon, so I dash around the screen which my father craved for my mother when they did not have a door when they were first married, in Paris. I feel said to leave it here now but there is no way that Gaston will allow this to be in _his_ house, so I must leave it.

"Yes, she's getting ready." I hear my Father saying to the stranger to the door.

"Okay, is Belle's stuff ready to go?" I recognize the voice it's only LeFou, he was nothing to worry about, only a pawn in Gaston's cruel game.

"It's over there," I could visualize my Father pointing to the chest which I had pulled out from my room the night before and the mirror which lies just underneath the lid of the chest. The mirror which will be for now and forever the only connection I can ever have to my Beast. I hear the men lifting up the trunk carrying my processions to a place where they do not belong. I try and put those thoughts to the back of mind, think about getting though today, think tonight till then.

I hear my Father close the door I can imagine him shaking his head at the scene in which he has just played a part of, trying to tie the tie which he only brings out for the most special of occasions. I hear him mutter under his breath about the damn tie but I know that's what he's not angry about the tie. After a second his grumbling ends, and as I expected he knocks on my door.

I am ready for this and open even before the knock is finished. My Father stands there dumfounded for a few seconds taking me in, as I wear my Mother's silk gown. I watch the creases on his face as he looks at me in this wedding gown I shouldn't be wearing.

"You… You look just like, your mother." He says very shakily to me, and I can see the tears in his eyes, he must have been thinking of that day they wed, in a small church after my Mother had run off from her family of small time nobles in order to marry a dirt poor inventor. I remembered the bed time story they use to tell me about how the fell in love and married. And how they use to tell me how they will never care who I would marry as long as I loved them.

And now standing here in her dress I feel like remembering me makes me suddenly feel as so much of a fraud. But I believe if my Mother was alive she would understand the reasons, or would she I mean she left her family for love yet I couldn't do the same.

Then another knock a loud Bang, Bang, Bang. And I know that my fate is sealed. My Father goes to answer the door and I take one last look around the room I called my own for many years.

"Ah Maurice, it's time for the wedding, now won't you go fetch my bride for me." I hear him say in his horrid booming voice so fake that I know the must be a crowd of some sort outside the house, maybe that's were the wedding party is though I hope surely not.

I walked out of my room trying to keep my shoulders high and look Gaston straight in those cruel blue eyes. He stands there in a smarter version of the hunter's suit, which he proposed to me only a few months ago. How much has changed.

"Well Belle don't you just look the blushing bride." He said with a cool smile playing the town hero which we both know is a lie. I say nothing but bite my lip fearing if I let a single word leaving my lips will cause something so much worse than my Father being locked in the Mansion De Lune's.

He offers me his arm, I take it. And the wedding march begins, the crowd, that has gathered to see us off to the church, or that's what I thought. It turned out that the Gaston had organized the wedding to take place right out side my home as if to insult to injury.

The music begins and the last steps I take as a free woman, I can feel the hot tears sliding down my face. I hear the crowd whisper about how pretty I look and how me and Gaston make such a beautiful couple.

The Vicar begins the service and each word is a stab to everything that I've ever believed in. Each word binds me to a man which I hate, my mind can do nothing but drift to think of what could have happened if I'd told the Beast I loved last night. Today I could have been with the man I love, he could have been happy and human, and the ache behind his eyes which I could of made disappear tonight.

"I do," I hear Gaston's voice boom out with his cruelty clear in his tone his mean eyes on body like he was a dog eyeing up the juiciest piece of meat on the table.

"And do you Belle take this man to be your husband in sickness and health, for richer and poorer till death do you part?"

"I…" My voice chocking as I say the word which will bind me to this monster for as long as I live, "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." And with that the crowd cheered as Gaston forced his horrid tongue down my mouth as I gagged from his disgusting breath.

After that woman came up to me and Gaston congratulating us on the beautiful ceremony the woman also ask where I had my dress from. I smile and politely answer that it was my Mother's and thank them for coming all the time I find myself dying a little more inside. The men come up a few minutes later after they had set the tables out for the wedding breakfast congratulate us some more.

I let the rest of the day slips over me, I let myself place a shield up against what I fear may come tonight.

**AN/ I BACK!**

**Long story on why I've not updated sooner, it begins on the 31****st**** August when I was given a net book for my birthday and well I still haven't got word so I've taken the family laptop while my brother and sister are at scouts or something.**

**Anyway apparently I have a super basic word already which I didn't know about so I may be able to update more.**

**Also next chapter is another reason why it's rated M. **


	6. Chapter 6 some heman's property?

I can't escape. I just can't.

Not with my Father too sick to come with me, and with Gaston the master huntsman on my path I'd lead him straight to the Beast, I could never risk that.

So I cannot escape the fate which I have in some way brought upon myself.

And now I stand there with the crowd cheering us as Gaston goes down to bend over so that he can carry me other the threshold to "our" new house. I look at my Father with wide eyes as we both know what will happen when I enter the house and the door shuts.

I feel Gaston's legs bending as he picks me up I put my arms around his neck only for stability, but the crowd cheer at it anyway, thinking it to be some other sign that I am truly meant to be Gaston's wife. He carries me into the house placing me on the ground then slowly shutting the door behind him slowly; I look up into his face and seeing the cruel smile that I feared to be there. I start to back away from him hoping that I may escape, but I have never been I _his_ house before, and I walk straight into a wooden beam; Gaston gives a malicious smile and come over placing is massive arms to each side of the beam. Shoving his disgusting mouth down to mine, I feel the hot tears rushing to my eyes as I try to push away from.

His strong arms hold me down, as I feel his grip tighten my dress starts to rip; exposing by breasts he looks down at them and cups them with one of ruff hands. Then he grabs my arms and starts to pull me up the stairs, all the while I struggle to get away from his grip knowing full well what he intends to do. What he intends to do…

The monster, Gaston, opens the door to a stinking bedroom sheets thrown around the room, dirty clothes spread around the room. He throws me onto the bed ripping what is left of the dress to the floor leaving my body exposed, he pulls of his clothes as I scream to for him to stop trying to cover myself with the bed sheets. He just laughs it off coming down to the bed, pushing his naked body against my body I scream asking, no begging him to stop.

"Now, now Belle be a good little wife. You wouldn't want your Father to get anymore trouble now." My eyes go wide he can't, he promised.

"You promised, you said you wouldn't" I cry, the tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"Now, now I only said that I'd make sure he wouldn't, go to the asylum then, I said nothing about the future." And with that horrid thought I managed to wriggle free from his strong grip, holding a blanket to my body I rush to the door of the bedroom making out. Close to the stairs and then…

An arm grabs me and pulls me back, my _**Husband**_ dragging me back to the bedroom throwing me onto the floor coming me down.

"Now Belle I'm going to show what a good little wife should do." Before shoving his foul tongue down my mouth, I felt his body move against mine all the time holding down his strong arms holding down my hands stopping me from escaping. I scream crying, no begging for him to stop but I know it's all too late; the damage is set to be doe.

He has forced me into committing the same act as I did with the Beast, but this is so different it's wrong and disgusting. With the Beast I felt like it was a burning magical fire, but with Gaston it is being punched into an icy lake with no hope of rescue. So while he continues his terrible act. I remain silent as it comes to what I hope are the finishing stages of what he wishes to do.

It finishes at last and while Gaston moves over the bed, I remain there on the floor with only the sheet underneath me. I see him fall asleep, while I remain cold and alone one the fall. Only one thought going though my head and that is of my dear Beast and how if I'd just told him that night that I loved him. Tonight I could have been in the arms in the arms of the man I love instead of being punished by this demon Gaston. And tomorrow I could wake warm, safe and happy ready to start my life with the man who was my Beast.

I then let my mind drift off thinking of the Beast I begin to wonder what the Beast would have looked like as a human. My mind settles on the painting I saw in the west wing, it was a young Prince, and I now think it was my Beast perhaps painted shortly before he was cursed into being a Beast by that horrid trick of fate, yes that was him I decide the painting it had his eyes the Beast's eyes the sad and lonely blue which I had grown to love. In the painting they were cruel and selfish perhaps he had changed, yes of course the had changed I'd seen his eyes change from cruel human blue on his beastly features to a sad, yet happy sweet blue eyes.

I could image an older version of that face, kinder still holding some of it's cruelty but softer, yes he was the Beast I could see it now. But no I shouldn't think like that, it could only lead me to falling, down a deeper hole than I already have. No I must hope I can't let go of my hope because if I don't hope what will have?

**A/N; So this is another reason why this rated M, because well it's a rape scene simple as. It was By far the hardest chapter I've had to write and I'm scared of what you'll think of it. Please review.**

**One a lighter note GO SEE TANGLED, it's not Disney's best (well because this is) but still it's pretty fantastic, the music brilliant, if you think it's some Shrek rip off (I don't where this Shrek bashing came from the original is basically BATB expect she becomes a Beast at the end) Tangled is brilliant end of.**


End file.
